


Detective Pikachu Arrests Teruki Hanazawa (Based on a true story)

by Orbiblop



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pokemon GO, Police - Fandom, tw enforcements, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Detectives, Other, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbiblop/pseuds/Orbiblop
Summary: This is short story i came up with on Roblox, then realized i had to actually put on something. Thanks for the random kid that said they couldn't understand me then left the server.
Relationships: Hanazawa Teruki/Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo
Kudos: 9





	Detective Pikachu Arrests Teruki Hanazawa (Based on a true story)

_It was a quite a setting afternoon down in the city. Mob was on his way down to meet up on the train station with Teru , god bless his soul, but a quick yellow object had flashed by his left eye. He wasn't very worried, as a lot of things could be running down these lonely yet busy roads. What made him stop in front of the station, however, was a tiny creature-looking mouse.  
  
_"Oh my god- give me one second."  
The mouse said, catching a breath of air while bending down to its knees. Mob took a step back as his expression lightened when he heard it talk.  
"Woah- a talking yellow mouse. Do you have an owner?"  
Well, if I ran here for you do you think I want to go back to the station kid? I'm dpa, and I'm looking for someone I think you know. Glad you can understand me, too."  
  
The mouse lifted up its tiny brown hat to show a laminated card of sorts. It showed the them smiling with chubby rosy cheeks. 'Pikachu' in big letters had covered over name, along with the station info.  
"Oh. Detective Pikachu Agency. So you're a cop?"  
Mob says while continuing his walk into the building. The stubby legs of the mouse follow behind him.  
  
"Well-Cops out here only stop what they think of as crime. I actually do my job with evidence, unlike them."  
"Ah. A premium cop, then."  
"No. Look, since you can understand me, I know you're a psychic. You use your powers with a permit if it's not in private facilities, correct?"  
Mob had thought for a second about his power usage. Most of it was accidental in his own home, or around work. Plus, recent uses from that were from fights he hadn't started, so he nodded.  
"That's good, but a friend of yours hasn't. We're looking for Teruki Hanaz-"  
  
Mob's gasp had cut them off as they stepped through a hallway and train door.  
"My boyfriend? God bless his soul. I'm meeting him right now."  
The detective smiled with confusion as their cheeks sparked up.  
"Well this is great I can catch him in the act. But why did you bless him all of a sudden?"  
"Oh because he's dead."  
  
The face of pure surprise, I believe you know, overtook Pikachu.  
"Dead!? But he was last seen just a few days ago!"  
Mob shrugged and sighed.  
"It must of been his ghost, that's what I'm meeting. The last time I saw his body, we had a talk about his powers anyhow. It's a shame, he's now just bald and upsetting."  
Mob's expression didn't sadden, but his voice seemed mildly hurt as the doors closed. Pikachu rubbed his nose bridge and hopped onto Mob's shoulders.  
"This is outrageous. I know you guys have unnatural and inexplicable powers that could expand to outside your own body, but ghosts don't exist kid!"  
  
Mob shook his head, distraught at his opinion.  
"Ghosts are real. Teruki may have his hair in disbelief, but it's in respect you acknowledge his soul."  
"Well can I still arrest him?"  
"I mean, if your tiny paws can."  
Pikachu nodded and put the card back under his hat and waited to see the ghost of the past Teru.  
  


* * *

  
As time went by, Mob made his way out of the station to a new grassier setting. The sun made it's way to sleep on the horizon, and he picked the mouse up and put it in front of the image to smile a bit. Pikachu grumbled and patted the kid's nose to put him down, but his eyes narrowed to see a fluff of blonde hair appear behind Mob. They shocked him a bit to let him go and headbutted the suspect, making them stumble and fall.  
  
"What the hell?" The person said while holding their head in pain, and mob looked over to pick up Pikachu again.  
"God bless your soul, Teru. I didn't know cops could do that without warrants."  
"I'm not a cop! And you're under arrest Teruki Hanazawa. Or the soul. However you want to be identified!"  
  
Teru got up and laughed before frowning again in pain.  
"I'm not dead. Why do you keep telling everyone this?"  
He asked him while massaging his forehead.  
"He says that as if he's here, but he's been dead to me ever since the old wig snatch of '16."  
  
"He's not dead to the records, though. You have every right to remain silent for your crimes against illegal magic use, sir."  
"What!? I have only used my power in certain places. Plus, if I'm of illegal use, Mob can get arrested, too!"  
Mob shook his head and looked away and shame.  
"Outing your own boyfriend. On a date night. Only a ghost with no will or karma would do that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Hanazawa, but I've checked your files and everyone associated with you has done their use with a proper license or in proper facilities. You, however, have used it as accounts of physical harm toward other students, property damage caught on film to a public school setting, and even harm in private company areas."  
" _Claw_ is considered private company now!? They tried to take over the entire damn world!"  
"IS THAT SWEARING-"  
A walkie talkie from behind and suddenly taped to pikachu's back had been taken by his paw and turned on.  
"Warning, code orange. We have a suspect refusing arrest and raising their voice at a 'cute' pokemon."  
  
A series of different uniformed covered police quickly surrounded the area and jumped at Teru. They pushed Mob and Pikachu back, dragging a single tear out of Mob. Pikachu patted his back in support.  
"It's okay kid. Even suspected ghosts have to serve their time. Hopefully they won't rough him up."  
"I SAID STAY DOWN RUNT!"  
"Hopefully they won't rough him up too much."  
  
  
_In the end, Teruki Hanazawa, filed under "spirit and psychic user", was arrested for illegal and abusive use of powers without a warrant nor lisence. His boyfriend, Shigeo Kageyama, was subjected to mourning by making a tombstone in his honor, and Detective Pikachu went to deal with crime once more. A bad deed never goes by unconsequented. Stay in school and never destroy the building in anger as news films it children.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end**_

**Author's Note:**

> I did this all in one go and I'm not revising anything. I will accept criticism but I will never ever use it. Thanks for reading a shitpost.


End file.
